<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~ That was the plan ~ by YooLeeAna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351091">~ That was the plan ~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooLeeAna/pseuds/YooLeeAna'>YooLeeAna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooLeeAna/pseuds/YooLeeAna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pi and Kame are both very good at planning =)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~ That was the plan ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_annie/gifts">jennie_annie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Pairing</b>: KamePi/PiKame<br/><b>Rating</b>: pretty innocent ? well, at least until the boys are out of our sight (¬‿¬ )<br/><b>Genre</b>: Humor/Fluff<br/><b>Beta</b>: Many many thanks goes to dear <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_annie/pseuds/jennie_annie">jennie_annie</a><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>This was written on August 1, but posted on November 2 - Shuji to Akira’s “Seishun Amigo” 15th Anniversary day, &amp; basically inspired by some latest lil events such as:<br/>-Pi's whining on how he wanted to see Kame asap and some other examples of his possessiveness;<br/>-Long awaited KamePi’s after self-isolation period face to face reunion;<br/>-Pretty suspicious "post-reunion" red mark, origin unknown, disguised with homemade "TBS" sticker, that Kame were sporting on his chest during Music Day;<br/>-Sudden news of the presence of shower scene in Kame's new horror movie;<br/>-Comedians of both sexes and even AI Alexa confessing their love to Kame; etc. xD<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><b>Warnings</b>: 1. English isn’t my native language. 2. I have little (like very little xD) writing experience, &amp; this fic is, in fact, my 1st work on AO3. So, read at your own risk =) Hope you enjoy! (o^ ^o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h3>~ Plan 1~</h3><p> </p><p>“What’s <em>this</em>?” Pi asked, his eyebrows furrowed, a questioning look on his face. His index finger lightly touched Kame’s chest. “Is <em>this</em> how you’re wearing a TV channel badge these days?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>no</em>. <em>You</em> tell me, ‘what is <em>this</em>’?! And why should I have to show the wonders of my creativity to keep <em>this</em> from being shown on national TV?” replied Kame, peeling the weird, yet cute, homemade “TBS” sticker off his chest.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> not mine! It wasn’t me!” Pi immediately protested. A big, bright, juicy ruby red mark, alright...it was a hickey...stared accusingly at him from Kame’s chest.</p><p>“Yeah? Then whose?” asked Kame amusedly, the corners of his lips turning up in a somewhat mocking smile. “I don’t remember being in close contact with anyone for <em>God knows</em> how long. Well, except <em>you</em>. Last night. All that social distancing, you know? Otherwise, I’d…” he trailed off, taunting Pi even further.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I guess, it’s possible, I got a bit carried away---<em>alright</em>, a LOT, carried away,” Pi admitted, feeling Kame’s intense gaze on him. “But what could I do? It’s been <em>forever</em>! This damn pandemic and the torturous self-isolation. Not like you were complaining or didn’t enjoy it as well,” he whined. “Anyways, this is the one and only time it’s happened since we’ve been together,” Pi continued confidently, almost proud. “You know I always make sure that I only leave marks on those parts that are hidden by clothes.”</p><p>“Yeah~, I know that very well,” Kame agreed. “I <em>also</em> know this is the very reason why I can never undress in public anymore---not during concerts or magazine shoots. People are starting to ask me questions, <em>Pi</em>,” he added, boring a hole in Pi’s head with his steely gaze.</p><p>“Well, <em>that</em> was the plan,” Pi mumbled almost inaudibly, grinning with a curious mix of guilt and smugness.</p><p>“You’re a possessive little brat, ‘<em>Akira</em>,’” Kame cooed, rolling his eyes but not quite able to keep the smile off his face. “I know what this is all about---we’re in the same profession, after all, so I admit I also feel that way sometimes. But you <em>could at least</em>---”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Pi cut in. “Soooo, should I apply some...uh...salve or something...um...else...on your chest? And, well, some other places affected by our...stormy...reunion? As far as I remember, there’s a first aid kit somewhere in the bedroom area, right?” Pi smirked, turning Kame around and pushing him slightly towards said bedroom.</p><p>“<em>You better do just that</em>,” Kame threatened, a mischievous smile reaching his eyes. =)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h3>~ Plan 2 aka CounterPlan ~</h3><p> </p><p> "<em>Alright</em>. What’s all this fuss about?” Kame asked, eyes trained on Pi as the other walked back and forth around the living room. “You’ve been restless since you came over, so just tell me what’s wrong,” he suggested, smiling at his slightly fuming boyfriend.</p><p>“How come <em>I never knew</em> there’s going to be <em>a shower scene</em> in your new movie? I thought it was supposed to be a horror film! Not something erotic!” Pi blurted out as his lips pouted and a slight whine to his voice.</p><p>“Well, <em>that</em> was the plan,” Kame said simply. “Even if I can’t hide my schedule from you, it doesn’t mean I can’t hide some little insignificant details,” he added with a disarming smile. “And it’s your own fault I didn’t tell you. I couldn’t risk showing up for filming a shower scene sporting a suspicious looking red mark on my chest, you know?” Kame looked pointedly at Pi. “So, you’re not the only one good at planning, <em>my dear</em>, possessive, Pi,” he mocked, sticking his tongue out childishly.</p><p>“‘<em>Shuji</em>,’ you’re a sly little fox! Why did I even expect this project would be safe? There’s no romance, and so I thought to myself, ‘just some ghosts and unsellable comedians camping around.’ Yeah, <em>right</em>! I should’ve known better than that. After all, not only have successful comedians shared their love of you, even Artificial Intelligence have confessed their love to you.”</p><p>“Are you stalking twitter again?!” Kame chuckled, eyebrows arched in amusement.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> not the point!” Pi defended, ignoring the slight embarrassing tone to his voice. “<em>The point is</em> that everyone is going to see you showing naked. AGAIN!”</p><p>“Well,” Kame started, clearing his throat. “Actually, it’s not just a horror film, but there’s romantic undertones as well. As for that shower scene...it’s not like the plot depends <em>on me</em>, you know that,” Kame pointed out. “And besides, <em>you’re</em> one to talk! Which of your works didn’t involve romance or a shower scene? Hmm? Would you be kind to remind me please? Isn’t there even one in your most recent work?” he mocked. “And you look no less tempting than I do in the shower, you know.” Kame’s teasing gaze locked firmly to Pi’s chest. It was such an <em>outstanding</em> chest in every way, after all. “Besides, it’s a horror movie. Horror movies are notorious for the classic shower scene. Ever since Psycho,” he finished.</p><p>“Alright, I might’ve forgotten about that for a bit. But no, everyone knows you’re a walking temptation---even when dressed! A shower scene with no clothes? You <em>could at least</em>---” Pi started, but was interrupted.</p><p>“I know, I know. Sooo...should I, um, show you a preview of what everyone’s going to see in the cinemas soon?” Kame asked. “But wait, there were some ghosts involved. Hmm, I don’t think I have any ghosts in my bathroom. Guess I can just improvise and make sure this preview would be rated <em>much</em> higher than the original shower scene instead,” Kame promised, pulling a still slightly pouting but not a bit struggling Pi towards the bathroom.</p><p>“<em>You better keep that promise</em>,” Pi whined, anticipation quickly making way to his face. =)</p><p> </p>
<h2>~ The end ? =) ~</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>